


Two Halves of a Whole Idiot

by OTPshipper98



Series: Memefic Madness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Content Warning: several (non-threatening) pictures of clowns, Forced Bonding, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, memefic, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry's Eighth year was meant to be blissfully uneventful... but then Malfoy had to go and insult him in the middle of Potions.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Memefic Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743748
Comments: 143
Kudos: 494
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Two Halves of a Whole Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Kitty! First of all, I want to thank you _so much_ for organising this fest once again. Owlpost is my feel-good Drarry fest, and I'm so glad to have a chance to create something for you! Secondly, I really hope you enjoy this memefic—I loved all your prompts, it was almost impossible to choose between them!
> 
> I'd like to thank Paoak for alphaing, TheLightFury for betaing, and Secretlycrazyhummingbird and Dewitty1 for cheerleading!
> 
>  **Mobile users:** please remember to zoom in if you need to, rather than bringing your phone closer to your face and straining your sight. Your eyes will appreciate it :)

* * *

**Bonus:**


End file.
